


The Fires of Pompeii and Passion

by Azie95



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn, Public Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azie95/pseuds/Azie95
Summary: After arriving in Pompeii, the Doctor and Donna split up to get more information about how close the city is to its doom. Donna is met by a group of mysterious strangers who tell her to follow them. What happens next? Read to find out.





	The Fires of Pompeii and Passion

 

Donna Noble walked through the stone streets of Pompeii. Her first  _real_  adventure with the Doctor and it wasn't particularly exciting. Rather, it was somber. She had just discovered that, like the Doctor had feared, they had arrived the day before the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. She let out a saddened sigh. What were they going to do? Warn everyone? It seemed ridiculous. The two of them would  _never_ get anywhere with it.

 She noticed a small group looking at her. She wondered if the Doctor had been wrong and that she had stood out to them. They approached her. It was two women and two men. One woman was small and petite with shorter brown hair and large brown eyes. The other was about Donna's height with dark blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. The men were...non-descriptive. Rather typical looking. "Can I help you?" Donna asked politely, looking at them. 

 "Come with us." The brunette said. Donna rose a brow at that but nodded. They seemed friendly enough. The four walked down an alleyway. The redhead followed after them, curious as to where they were going. Her jaw dropped when she saw where they were. There was a massive orgy going on!

 "But...I thought that the orgy thing was a myth!" Donna exclaimed. The brunette stripped down completely and looked at her. "What are you talking about? Oh! I forgot. My name's Clara. What's yours?" She asked as she licked her lips. The redhead's face turned bright red as she felt herself being eyed like a piece of meat. "Donna..." She couldn't help but feel flustered at all this. She felt herself get wet. 

 Clara walked closer to her and planted a kiss firm on her lips. It was too much and Donna succumbed to the pleasure. Reaching back, she untied her hair, letting it cascade down. Moving back with a confident smirk, she flashed Clara, showing off her supple body. The blonde from earlier returned, also completely nude. "You picked well, Clara." She said. "Thank you, Bella." Clara said as she moved to suck on Donna's tit. Donna let out a loud moan as she held Clara's head in place. It had been so long since her last fuck. She  _needed_  this.

 Bella got down on her knees and studied Donna's landing strip curiously before diving face first into her pussy. The redhead moaned more as she began to buck her hips. Donna had experimented a bit in college, but it was better than she remembered. Clara moved on to her other tit. “Bloody hell…” She whispered. Her fingers threaded through Bella’s hair as Clara smirked deviously. Releasing Donna’s breast, she walked behind the redhead and grabbed her ass before spreading her cheeks and sliding her tongue against her asshole.

 Donna’s eyes went wide from shock before she moaned even louder as she rocked her hips back and forth between her new sapphic lovers. She never knew that she could feel so good. After a few moments, Clara pulled back and laid down before beckoning Donna over. Eagerly, she joined her. “Lay down and spread your legs.” She commanded. The redhead nodded and did so. Another smirk formed on the petite brunette’s face as she moved closer. She hooked one leg over Donna’s and slid the other under Donna’s free leg. Their clits touched and both moaned out.

Bella, not wanting to miss out on the fun, straddled Donna’s face. As if it were instinct, Donna immediately begun to eat out the blonde’s cunt. Bella moaned and smirked at Clara. “We made the right decision, bringing her in. Look at you…” She said, looking down at the grinding pussies. Clara nodded and moaned as she kept bucking her hips. “Yes…Venus must’ve given this one a blessing.” She said before leaning up to kiss Bella. The two shared a passionate kiss before breaking it up.

“Mmm, the men should have a turn with her too.” Bella said. Clara nodded and untangled their legs as Bella stood up. She beckoned five men over. “Enjoy yourselves.” She said. Donna looked up with a completely lust filled gaze. “Fuck me.” She whispered. One man laid down and Donna immediately got on top of him, lining his cock up with her entrance. She sank down on it with the loudest moan yet. She looked around at the other men. “What the bloody hell are you waiting for? **Fuck me!** ” She exclaimed.

The other men looked shocked before they got in position. One took her ass, two of them used her hands, and another fucked her mouth. Donna had never felt more alive, being used as a fucktoy for these people. Her tits swayed back and forth as she rocked between the two cocks in both her holes. Her hands quickly worked both men as she sucked off the other. It was like the spirit of Venus herself had possessed Donna and was using her body as a vessel to get fucked.

Donna kept moving back and forth on the big cocks inside her, moaning like a slut. That’s when she got an idea. She pulled her head back and removed her hands. “Two. I want two cocks in both of my bloody holes.” She said. While awkward, two of the men were able to squeeze their cocks in her already filled holes. She began to rock again, enjoying the complete fullness of them. “ **YES! I am Venus, Goddess of passion and lust!** ” She exclaimed. “ **Fuck me! Fuck me until I can’t move! I’m a dirty Pompeiian slut!”** She cried out as she came.

Donna’s red hair was damp and her body glistened with sweat. She looked over and saw Clara and Bella follow her example and moaned. Two more men walked over and she began to jerk them off as she took another cock in her mouth. She didn’t care about the stupid volcano anymore. She just needed to be fucked. She saw felt another cock pushed between her tits and she felt herself get titfucked. It would be hard to go back to just one lover after this.

A while later, Donna, Clara, and Bella were grouped together. All of them still had cocks inside their pussies and asses as the rest of the men began to jerk off. Eventually, the men they were riding came inside them as the rest of the men blew their loads on their faces and bodies. The three women fell back, panting. “Bloody hell…wait! I have to tell the Doctor about the volcano!” Donna exclaimed.


End file.
